


Make You Mine

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Because that’s just canon at this point, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, PIV Sex, Pet Names, Somnophilia, charlie being sweet to you, charlie calls reader kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Charlie has a birthday gift for you:)
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Make You Mine

Charlie wakes in the morning, arm wrapped around you as he nuzzled his nose in your hair. You looked so peaceful, snuggled tightly in his arms. His cock pressed up against your lower back, already hard from holding you so close.   
  


He slipped his hand around you, down to graze your cunt, coating his fingers in your slick that had already formed. Charlie loved how you were always so ready to take him; he rubbed slow, lazy circles on your clit before lining himself to slip inside you in one gradual thrust. You sighed at the sudden stretch, letting out a soft moan.  
  


"Shhh, baby, go back to sleep. I got you." Charlie ran his fingers through your hair, moving it out of the way to pepper kisses along your neck and shoulder, lulling you back to sleep.   
  


He began to gently plunge into you, easily slipping through your folds, feeling your warm cunt swallow him whole. Charlie cupped your breast with one hand, kneading it in his hands while pressing you against his chest as he bottomed out inside of you, holding you there for a moment. Reveling in how impossibly soft and warm you felt around him as low whimpers escaped you in your sleep.  
  


A low grunt rumbled from his chest when he felt you fluttering on his cock. You clenched on him, hard, forcing Charlie to move as he tried not to wake you. He yearned to turn you over and fuck you senseless until you were squirming beneath him, nothing but a mess of drool and cum for him. But this wasn't what this was. This was more than that.  
  


Charlie wanted to take his time with you, let this moment linger for as long as possible. His hand outlined from the swell of your breasts all the way down beneath your hips, memorizing every curve, feeling the way your chest was rising and falling with every breath of pleasure that surged through you, even the way your hips instinctively pushed back to meet his own drove him insane. Charlie wanted nothing more than to be close to you; even being inside you now, it was never close enough for him.  
  


He began to stroke your clit, already aching for attention. Your bodies rocked in sync with one another, desperate for relief. Charlie felt you whine quietly into the pillow as your orgasm crashed into you. Waves of heat overwhelmed your body as you pulsed on his cock, pulling Charlie to spill himself inside of you.  
  


After a moment, he pulled himself away, cleaning up his mess with the towel on the bedside table before you turned to face him, barely opening your eyes.  
  


"Thank you." You murmured to him, a sated look on both of your faces.  
  


"Happy Birthday, kitten." Charlie moved closer to you, letting your head rest on his chest. "I love you."


End file.
